


Devil's Threesome. Foursome. Five-Oh Fuck It.

by FluffyGlitterPantsDragon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 41 pages of smut, Anal Sex, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, I got a hair up my ass and edited this monster because I loved writing it so much, Jesus Christ okay here we go, Linda has sexy underwear, M/M, M/M/F/F/F/F, Make that 42+ pages of smut, Multi, My Beta is a godsend, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post Season 3, She puts up with so much of my shit, Smut, Smutty McSmutface, Teeny bit spoilery if you haven't seen 3-24, Toys, Vaginal Sex, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, everyone knows, m/m/f, no one asked for this, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/pseuds/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon
Summary: Lucifer throws an orgy. Do you really need more of a summary than that?





	Devil's Threesome. Foursome. Five-Oh Fuck It.

**Author's Note:**

> There's only one other orgy fic in the Lucifer fandom here (as tagged, anyway), so I decided to correct that. I did not expect it to take 15k words, but there really wasn't a good way to split it up either. So... there you go.  
> \-----------------------------------

Two men in the whole damn penthouse and they were already occupied with each other.

 _Dammit_.

Not that they weren’t both incredible to look at. Even fully clothed. Lucifer in his designer, fitted suits, looked just as good wearing one as he did naked. Mostly. Ripping his shirt off was part of the fun, even when his wrists got caught by the cuff buttons. Maybe especially.

Dan had his choice of partners, and he still wanted to hog Lucifer to himself.

And really, who could blame him?

“Ahem.”

Dan dragged himself away reluctantly, pulling his hands out from underneath Lucifer’s jacket and slipping off his hips with dragging fingertips. They exchanged one last kiss that left Chloe's cheeks burning. It wouldn't be the last time tonight she would get that view. Tipsy Dan seemed to have a thing for Lucifer, eagerly embracing him shortly after arrival with a shy peck that heated quickly. Lucifer, all smiles, kissed each person that showed up, relishing his freedom tonight. Not that he wasn't happy with just her - she knew he was. His kisses to them meant nothing and everything. It was part of the reason she loved him. He gave of himself, and knew he probably looked much like this at his previous parties - full of life and passion for all. 

Chloe made a mental note to keep an eye on her ex at work-not that Dan drank during office hours. But still, she was previously married to the man for ten years and she didn't know if it was the one alcoholic shot he had so far, Lucifer's Celestial influence, or some secret curiosity about men that he had never told her about. _Most likely_ it was just Lucifer.

Chloe handed Dan a cold, clear drink in a martini glass as he came over to her. Taking it, he fished out the garnish stick and sucked an olive off it. “This is good, thanks.”

“Well, it _is_ Lucifer's," she shot him a look of vague annoyance. “No starting early.”

Lucifer, smirking, threw back, “first base is hardly ‘starting’ anything, darling."

She snorted into her wine, looking back at Dan. “Have you _met_ Lucifer? Also, you’re excited.”

Dan sipped his drink at the bar with her. He gave her a rare grin, way more comfortable with this than he had a right to be. Kind of. “You aren’t?”

“Not that I don’t like all of you guys, and frankly, I wish we had another man up here, but I can’t think of anyone I’d want. At least in non-fantasy-land. No offense.” Her eyes flicked traitorously to Dan's neck were a few buttons hung open and loose. Inviting tan skin arrested her gaze for a moment. She didn’t deny he’d kept himself up over the years, and even during the later years of their marriage when he could have ‘let go’ a little, he didn’t. He had slightly better muscle tone than Lucifer himself; A feat considering who her boyfriend was.

Honestly, Dan could have hesitated _a little_ when Lucifer brought the idea up to him, after Chloe green-lighted it. But the bastard didn’t even blink. And _before_ the ratio turned out to be four women to two men. Later, he confessed he hadn’t thought they were serious, but by then the other three women were on board, and he wasn’t one to back out. Because who would?

Lucifer teased her from the end of his bar, “not even the new handsome Lieutenant?”

Chloe cleared her throat. “ _Definitely_ not our new boss. No more sleeping with bosses.”

Dan crushed another olive between his teeth. “I’ve seen him in the locker room at work. He’s not half-bad.”

Tipsy Dan was more interesting tonight than sober Dan on most days. Chloe had been unprepared to find out he and Lucifer had had sex at least once since joining the precinct and before she and Lucifer got together. She hadn’t been _that_ surprised to find out Ella had too - the woman was a firecracker - but her own ex-husband - _Dan?_

She shook her head, watching Lucifer flirt with Linda next. The doctor was only a little buzzed, batting her eyes up at him over her glasses.

Chloe made a face at Dan. “No thanks. Sometimes it’s not just about looks. You don’t feel weird? I feel weird.”

“I’m not saying I’d be fighting anyone for the guy…”

Chloe choked on her drink. Maybe it was a good time to sit down. “No, I mean. Frankly, I didn’t think you’d agree to it. Maze has been begging-“

The topless demon growled. “ _Not_ begging. I can get into an orgy anytime I want, thank you. I could be at a bigger one _right now_ , with a wide variety of leather wrapped instruments. You wouldn’t even let me put a ball gag in our box. _Someone_ better make this worth my while."

Chloe rolled her eyes and headed for a place on the couch. “- _requesting_ to participate in our personal activities since Lucifer and I started dating. And, okay, I’m not really surprised Linda is a closet freak, considering they nearly jumped each other within minutes of meeting, but Ella too? Has everyone here already had sex with my boyfriend?"

Lucifer looked over his shoulder from the couch. “I already told you she took me up on the sex offer from way back on the 'weaponizer' case. Careful, by the way. She bites.”

Ella played with the hem of her printed shirt. “I definitely didn’t want to turn down a ‘before and after’ comparison. You know. For research. And I get to see Decker naked too, so that’s a bonus. And I _really_ want to see-“

Lucifer settled next to Chloe - who blushed furiously - on the couch and wrapped an arm around her. “Don’t say it. You’ll have to _settle_ for being with some of the loveliest ladies in all of creation. She’s absolutely stunning naked.”

Dan toasted her with his drink. “Yes. She is.”

Chloe raised her eyebrow back at him.

“Well, you are. He’s not wrong.”

Lucifer nodded enthusiastically. “I’m really not, my dearest.”

She sniffed Lucifer. “Are you drunk?”

“Only a little. Aaaaaand...it’s gone.” Lucifer frowned and grabbed another bottle of whiskey. “Technically I didn’t say out of how many ladies total. But you are all quite stunning."

Linda grumbled, "I still wish you had invited Amenadiel."

Lucifer and Maze both responded, "no!"

Ella tipped her half-full tumbler of liquor toward him. “You compliment better when you drink. Don’t be stingy.”

“That sounds like a challenge.” He obliged, topping off glasses. Maze snagged the rest of the bottle, making him _hmmph_. He stood up again and searched under the bar for more of his favorite.

He stopped to crouch at Ella’s seat. “Darling, should I ever be murdered, I suspect you shall need no more than a mere glance at my blood splatters to find a culprit, with you quick brain and attentive eyes."

“Awww. But also, gross.”

“N _ItebHa' mamI' DaneH'a'_?”

Ella beamed. “Maybe later?”

Lucifer kissed the back of her hand, and Chloe eyed him curiously. Maybe she should learn a little Klingon.

The ground rules were simple, agreed to by all. Chloe could put an end to it at any time, no arguments - or at minimum - Lucifer’s participation. Heck, if _she_ wanted to continue but decided not to share Lucifer anymore, the Devil was fine with that as well. The volume of an aircraft carrier had nothing on the size of his comfort zone. As much as he himself wanted tonight to happen, it was all ‘been there, done that’ to him. Tonight would be _tame_ compared to his massive history of sexual encounters. People nowadays had _nothing_ on the Roman Empire, really. He’d still call it off for Chloe if she changed her mind at any point.

Lucifer specifically rounded up _five_ harnesses with an assortment of insertables, one of them for Dan if he ran out of biological steam. Dan didn’t think he’d need it, bitching only a little but didn’t ban it from the night-specific toy box either. Chloe wasn’t even sure how that would _work_ and didn’t ask. Some things were better left on the internet.

Sealed packs of various lubes, as well as skin-safe cleaning materials, lay scattered around the tables, within easy reach. Chloe did not ask how many times he'd done this before. She suspected she didn't want to know, at least, not tonight. Probably not ever, since he'd add something like 'would you like me to break it down by century or country?'

If she decided to bow out, the rest of the party could keep at it if they wanted to, with Maze directing traffic, if needed. Anyone could leave anytime they wanted, no questions asked - hot and cold running Uber’s were easily available, but so were guest bedrooms on other floors. Lucifer’s shower came stocked with an _absurd_ number of bath products, and the tub was probably big enough for all of them.

According to her boyfriend, ‘six’ is the low-end number for orgy participation. 

Chloe couldn’t quite work out how to manage more, let alone an apartment full. She made the mistake of asking what his ideal number of attendees was. The answer was 30, over a period of at least 24 hours. Preferably with party drugs out on the balcony, which Chloe put a hard ‘no’ on instantly before he even brought it up for tonight. The Devil has some strange skill sets. Or maybe not that strange, considering. He pouted, to no avail.

The main limitation tonight was consensual acts only, with restricted access to restraints and ‘tools.’ Both vibrating and static toys were in the party toy box. Anyone could veto any item in the box. Maze grumbled a few times as things got removed before everyone had even shown up. Chloe pre-emptively banned anything that resembled a torture device, or frankly, cleaning supplies. She hated even thinking about it, but she stopped Maze from adding a (brand new) plastic handled toilet plunger to the box. She had no interest in asking Maze to explain that one.

The last rule, oddly, was the only one she balked at once he proposed it. While in the apartment, tonight only, anyone could kiss anyone, if they desired, Lucifer included. A person could veto themselves, but could not veto _for_ anyone else.

She finally worked up the nerve to ask about his previous sexual experiences, after they’d been together for a while. After she _knew_. It’d been a wild year, and now everyone here tonight _knew_. Dan and Ella found out where the bloody, bullet-ridden feathers came from. And of course, Maze and Linda had already known. Mentally recovering from finding out Maze was a demon wasn’t quite as rough as realizing she had been Lucifer’s on and off lover for _millennia_.

Her competitive side didn’t wind down from that for months.

She held off agreeing to the kiss rule, which put the whole thing on the back burner. Lucifer didn’t argue or push, just carried on, loving her and only her while the sex party concept went on hold indefinitely.

Until the night she had a half-remembered dream semi-based in reality.

She dreamed of him undressing and tearing the clothes off a mysterious dark-haired woman. He held her up under her ass, fucking her up against the stone walls of his bedroom. The woman wasn’t anyone, her face hidden by loose curls of bouncing brown hair that fell across his face and beautiful shoulders in moonlight and shadows.  She looked down at him, her lush red lips were just visible and picking up the low light in the room. Her lean legs wrapped around his hips, hugging him with all her limbs, her body and lust-filled voice begged for more depth, harder, faster. Lucifer smiled into her neck and breasts, adjusting her hips just _so_. Lucifers built arms wrapped under her, behind her, gripping her ass and the side of a breast. When she gasped, it pulled at something in Chloe, her lower regions clenching.

In the dream, Chloe was only a ghostly observer, from behind a non-existent camera, not really there. The dream went hard, fast and hot and the woman panted his name in her throat on every breath-stealing rhythmic thrust as she bounced, scraping the stone wall. When she came on him, riding him, she was drowning in his eyes.

When Chloe woke in Lucifer’s arms, the sexy dream left her tense with burning want.

She pounced on him, very wet between her thighs and very, very needy. He happily indulged her dreamt desires, supporting her bare ass pressed up into the cold, rough, molded wall relief until she came shuddering with cries through clenched teeth, sticky and sliding and clenching around him in her, nearly passing out in his arms. Strong, muscular arms that held her easily. She came dripping around him and down her leg, and he readily dropped to his knees and lavished her with an eager tongue, eating himself out of her too, sucking her clit until she orgasmed again, her whole world reduced to his face, lips, and tongue. Then she passed out in his bed, a sodden, satisfied, and quivering mess.

It had been fucking amazing.

It _also_ had been the first time she held a fantasy in her head or some other naughty vision while being ravished by her extremely dedicated lover. It was embarrassing, on some level. He was _so_ damn good; her mind shouldn’t follow dirty twisting mental trails in which he fucked another woman. Yet it did.

She thought he suspected that her mind had...wandered. And then he had the gall to heartily approve when she shyly confirmed it. Anything that would or could improve her enjoyment of sex was on the table. Literally and figuratively. Along with sex on tables. But usually not, because hard polished wood is hardly worth the back cramps. Unless said polished wood made up the top of the piano. Then it was _totally_ worth it.

Her newly active sexual imagination followed her into her dreams again a week later.

She dreamed of a shadowy unnamed masculine figure taking her in Lucifer’s bed. At first, the figure was her Devil, then it wasn’t anyone - like the unnamed woman from the other dream. The defined, yet undefined man kissed her in the sheets, kneeling between her legs, long and hard. The man suddenly had eyes without color, longer hair on a man than anyone she thought she knew and he had a chiseled jawline - clean-shaved. His body was perfection, something out of a movie or soft-focused soap opera. His hands smoothed up her thighs to breasts, leaning over her. His cock nudged at her, hot and hard. Even her dream brain had a moment of hesitation over him, unsure of herself, that this man wanted her in the bed she shared with her lover. His body hovered over her, until she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in.

She caught small movements in shadows where Lucifer watched them from the corner of his bed - watched the mysterious man fuck her and his hungry eyes sparkling and a hand busy in his open trousers, boxers pushed down. He had an open look of desire and want on his face, touching himself.

Even in the dream, she had a moment of ‘ _Oh shit, this guy isn’t Lucifer.’_ Dream-Lucifer didn’t mind at all, stroking himself with her name on his sly lips, gripping his lubricated length of hard muscle, legs wide.

The man deep inside her quieted her with a kiss, but Lucifer’s name flew smoothly from her tongue as she shuddered under her partner.

After _that_ dream she woke, sitting bolt upright and horny as hell, again. Lucifer woke to find her mounting his midnight sleep erection, and grabbed ahold of her with immense pleasure.

She told him about her new dream, much more easily this time, and he gladly flipped her over on her back and fucked her deeply and hard until she had enough. Which took far longer than she would have thought possible - not from any lack of skill on his part, certainly, she just wanted him inside her for as long as she could take him, long _after_ she reached her third or fourth orgasm- she lost count as they began to roll into one very long climax- and knew she wouldn’t hit another.

Breathing hard into each other, to the point of hyperventilating, she couldn’t get enough of him. The morning was utterly exhausting and glorious, and she couldn’t move when they were done, but she had never felt better or came harder in her _life_. He held off his own peak to fill her with his hardness to capacity, and she made it up to him as soon as possible. Which was _not_ that night. She sat funny at work and didn’t give a damn if anyone noticed.

Her thoughts crashed in distracting waves against the view of Maze and her perfect breasts as she leaned back on the leather cushions, arms outstretched to either side across the back of the couch. Lucifer used to quip about turning straight men gay - or at least encouraging such men to explore ideas they hadn’t allowed themselves to previously. Maze had a similar effect on women. Both of them, her and Lucifer, were pansexual. Lucifer seemed to have a preference for women, but it was hard to say, and he wouldn't confirm one way or another.

Chloe wrenched her eyes up away from bare perky breasts. Maze grinned. "Look all you want. My boobs are down here," she pinched her own nipples to peaks for effect, wetting her lips. 

Chloe swallowed, licking her lips, wondering that she never really looked at women before. Maze was gorgeous. Both strong and stunning. Her eyes were a great deal like Lucifer's, dark and full of dark promises. Still, she wasn't really sure she'd indulge in any of the women. 

Maze reclined again, her long dark hair falling loosely around her breasts and her elegant legs crossed in her signature tight leather pants. “Seriously, are we going to fuck or what?”

Lucifer came over, leaning over the back of the couch and pecking her lightly on the cheek. Maze made a grab for his belt, holding onto him. He smiled but didn’t extract himself immediately. “Now, dear, if all you want is an orgasm, you needn’t wait. A proper fuck fest should last longer than twenty minutes, don’t you think?”

She rolled her dark eyes, smiling all the same. “If you say so.”

“Oh, I do. Getting one all hot and bothered first makes for a better release. Don’t you remember?” He cupped one of her breasts, thumbing just below the nipple, not quite making full contact.

Chloe felt herself breathe in sharply, crossing her legs. She’d seen his magnetism turned on people outside of sex - and yeah, the couple of times she’d walked in on him in the early days of their friendship - but this aspect would be new to her. She swallowed, testing herself and her limits. 

Maze growled, leaning towards him, pulling on his jacket lapel. She bit his lip, kissing him. Her mouth opened against his, jaw working to kiss him deeply. Lucifers open hand tightened on her breast, skating over her nipple with light fingers.

Chloe squeezed her thighs, wanting someone to kiss. Dan happened to be closest, but she resisted, since it was  _Dan._

Lucifer slipped away, to sit next to her. Chloe bit her lip tightly, sliding a hand up his leg. She pulled his head down, reclaiming what was hers. Maze' perfume barely clung to his face, but she felt the need to climb into his lap and ride him right now.

She did half that, straddling him and feeling him half-hard under her. “So, how does one start…”

He looked pleased, running his fingers through her loose hair. “Hmmm. Since most of you mortals are all new to this situation, I suggest a game.”

 _Most?_ “Risk?” she kissed his neck, not wanting to move off. Lucifer's hands moved down to hold her ass and she blushed in spite of herself when someone behind her sucked in a breath.

“Perhaps something to get everyone in the mood? What’s the game where one drinks when one has done something the others have not?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Never have I ever? Isn’t that a losing bet for those of us _without_ a celestial constitution?”

“Well, I’m not carting out _board_ games.”

Dan, Linda, and Ella picked up their drinks and sat around the room. Dan shyly touched Ella, who reached up, pulled his head down and kissed him, before she found a spot to sit. Dan looked a little dazed but happy and dropped down near Maze. Linda took a seat in a black pencil skirt that hugged her hips like a lover. Stockings only a shade or two darker than her skin covered her legs and she still had her black heels on. These were sleek stilettos rather than her usual three-inch high work pumps.

Chloe gave in with a flash of an eyeroll. “Fine. Never have I ever gotten a speeding ticket.”

Everyone except Lucifer, Linda and Maze sipped something.

She squinted at them. “Seriously?”

Lucifer answered first, “cars haven’t been around that long, love, never mind the invention of _speeding tickets._  Also, have you ever tried to issue a ticket to the Devil?” he grinned. “Now, if you want to ask whether or not I’ve bribed my way _out_ of a ticket, or how…” he waggled his eyebrows.

“Linda?”

“I’m _outrageously_ cute when I want to be. And blonde. Also, I drive like a grandma.” 

Ella smirked. “Hot granny.”

“Oh, no-“

Chloe threw out- “Never have I ever gotten blackout drunk!”

Dan sheepishly sipped his, alone. “Really?”

Ella just smirked.

Lucifer just raised an eyebrow. “Poor Daniel. I think he needs comfort.”

He jumped a little, “I don’t-“

Maze promptly wrapped herself around him, pressing his face into her breasts, and sliding one leg up over his lap. She retained her hold on her drink, the other playing with Dan's hair and keeping his face where she wanted it.

“-mmmfph,” he agreed.

Maze raised her glass-a goblet of straight vodka, looking right at her roommate. “Never have I ever...had sex with Chloe.”

Lucifer drained his glass with a massive smirk while Chloe blushed. Dan reached for his drink, somewhat distracted. Maze kept her arm around his head. “Did I say you could move?”

“Mmmppffff?” he didn't fight all that hard to get to his drink. He did put his hands to better use, sliding one down her back. The other Chloe couldn't see, but it seemed to be engaged.

Chloe shrugged and sipped.

Maze giggled.

“A girl can take care of herself too, you know.” she still blushed when she said it, as if everyone else in the room didn't masturbate. She blinked, remembering a time she walked in on Dan taking care of himself. And she stayed to watch.

Linda gave it a try. “Never have I ever...uhm...shot someone.”

Dan didn’t even try to get to his drink this time, content with his face full of boobs. Chloe, Maze, and Ella drank. She eyed Ella. “What now?”

“I used to steal cars, right? Once in a while, my brothers got shot at. I never killed anyone though, just winged a guy once...”

“You ever go to the police gun range?”

She sipped her drink. “Nah. You know how cops are with their guns. They like to talk about ‘em. I’d rather not.” She lifted her glass. “Hmm…” she eyed Chloe from her couch. “Never have I ever made out with Chloe.”

Lucifer laughed and pushed Chloe towards Ella. “I think Ella wants your company, dear.”

“Oooof!” Chloe caught herself against the cushions, planting her ass on Ella’s lap. They looked at each other a little awkwardly. Or Chloe did, Ella looked eager.

Linda cheered them on. “If you don’t, I will!”

Ella’s dark eyes were very much like Lucifer’s at that moment. Her mischievous smile a mirror of his. She tilted her head up at Chloe, puckering.

What the hell, she’d kissed girls before. Chloe locked lips with Ella. She was soft. Everything felt soft. Her tiny arms went around Chloe’s waist. Ella’s long lashes fluttered against her cheeks, her lips not too greedy, just soft and sweet and slow. Her smaller face was a sharp contrast from what Chloe was used to.

Chloe ran on instinct, tilting her head a little more. Ella's tongue brushed her lips. Her heart sped up. Some of the outside world fell away as their bodies pressed up against each other, all soft and round and warm. She felt Ella's fingertips just inside the back of her trousers.

Chloe eventually pulled up for air with a wet parting of their lips. “Wow, Ella…”

Even Dan had freed his face enough to stare. Maze growled again, re-directing his attention with a hard kiss. And a hand on his growing erection. He jumped a little, hands slipping from her lithe back to her breasts. 

Linda bit her lip, eyeing Lucifer.

Lucifer gestured grandly, dark eyes resting on Linda. “Right, people, this isn’t a key party. New game - The first person to get the good doctor off, gets to take all their clothes off.”

Linda squeaked, pulling at her blouse. “Wait, does that _include_ me?”

He smiled wickedly. “Good thing you’re wearing a skirt.”

Maze grinned and pounced from across the room, abandoning a slightly confused Dan with a pronounced tent in his pants. Maze got up and moved from her place on the couch in a flash. She kissed Linda thoroughly, snaking a hand down the open neck of her silky cream shirt.

Lucifer rolled his eyes dramatically. “People, it's hardly a contest if the rest of you are just going to stand there and gawk at them.”

Ella swallowed. “Well, they are _really_ hot together. And I’m a little scared of Maze. Plus, I kinda don’t want to move.” She tilted her head at Chloe.

He crossed his legs, nodding, “You two are sized well for each other.”

Chloe, breathing a little hard, found her hands sliding up Ella’s narrow ribs. She jerked, noticing hands cupping her boobs. Ella smirked. Hesitantly, Chloe initiated another kiss.

Lucifer sighed audibly as his attempt to get everyone involved at once failed, but he didn’t seem to really mind all _that_ much.

Dan got up too and figuratively rolled up his sleeves and inserted himself into the Linda situation, kneeling. The black pencil skirt hugged her knees tightly and resisted being pushed up, even with stockings offering almost no friction. Maze chuckled and squeezed Linda’s breast under her bra, pinching a nipple. Linda squeezed her thighs together, groaning. Maze pulled up enough to remove Linda’s glasses, kissing her face and setting them to the side.

Dan gripped Linda’s calves and pulled until the skirt caught under her and rode up to her thighs, revealing black garter belt straps attached to her hosiery. Linda squeaked again, but not in displeasure. He hesitated a little when the move actually worked the way he intended, her knees opening out a few degrees.

Lucifer applauded, raising hungry eyebrows at the garters. Chloe’s hands roamed over Ella. The scientist in turn rested her hands on Chloe’s lower back, stroking but not urgently. When she sat in Lucifer’s lap, she wasn’t that far over him. Ella’s head could nestle between her breasts.

Maze took advantage of Dan's hesitation, slipping the hand out of Linda’s bra and straight down into her skirt from above. Linda melted under the onslaught.

Dan attempted and failed to get his face involved when Maze elbowed him with a, “ _mine.”_ Linda moaned into her lips, going a little limp and reaching up for Maze’ boobs.

Chloe deepened the kiss. Ella shifted her a little closer. Blonde and black wavy hair lay against each other. She snuck a peek at Dan who sat on the floor, flustered.

Lucifer tsk’d. “Oh, you’re out of the running now, Daniel. At least you tried.”

Linda’s hand joined Maze’, massaging her own clit while the demon turned her hand over and slipped her fingers in to the knuckle, wet sounds riding with them. Linda pinched a dark nipple. She broke off the kiss, finding an angle she could eyeball Dan from. “You aren’t giving up, are you?”

Maze growled again, sucking on her neck.

Dan sat back on his knees, enjoying the view but a little lost. He tried his trick again, warning Maze so she wouldn’t stab Linda with her fingers, grabbing Linda’s hips and pulling her out from under Maze, who was still half-standing. Her skirt bunched up to her hips with a third squeak, her ass at the very edge of the couch cushion and Dan finally got into a position to fight Maze for access. He took advantage of Maze’ partial withdrawal and ungracefully face planted into Linda. But it worked, his face partly framed by a garter belt, tonguing past her panties.

Linda emitted a high-pitched whine, sinking flat on the couch and helping Dan embed himself.

 _That_ drew the others girls’ attention, Chloe twisting to see what was going on. She clenched, having been on the receiving end of that very tongue. Whatever Dan lacked in technique, he made up for with determination and lung capacity.

Dan’s tongue fought briefly with Maze’ fingers, drawing her hot want to the edge. Maze stopped competing with Dan, working with him instead of against him. Linda’s fingers gripped his hair, holding him in place right where she wanted him. Her ankles kicked up over his shoulders, pulling him in, her heel points dug into his back. He scooped strong hands under her hips, bracing her.

Maze caressed lightly above his tongue with her fingertips, rocking her palm in time with Linda’s breaths, her lips on her throat. She approved of Dan’s efforts, her lips returning to Linda’s. She knelt on the cushion next to Linda, her curvy ass in the air.

Linda tensed under them, breaking the kiss again and coming hard with a cut-off breathless pant and a low, “Oh, Gooood- _Maze.”_

Lucifer grinned. “This isn’t your office, Doctor, you can make as much noise as you want up here.” He refilled his drink. “You won’t scare any of your clients, least of all me.”

Ella cupped herself through her jeans, her other hand gripping Chloe’s ass. While it wasn't her intention, Ella's forearm ended up pressed between Chloe's legs and it did things to her, making Chloe shivered and instinctively pushed against her arm, just a little. Chloe felt herself growing wet, surprising herself but exploring it mentally. Ella noticed, turning back to Chloe with a grin. Lucifer definitely noticed, his trousers at attention, watching them with a Devilish smile. 

Toasting them, he raised the glass. “I think it’s time everyone takes something off.”

Linda didn’t quite reply, still panting, head tilted back. Maze helped her out of her rumpled skirt, unzipping it with a smile and a flourish. the off-white blouse flowed freely around her shapely hips, contrasting with the black satin and lace garter belt. Maze gleefully peeled off her skin-tight pants, revealing a thin lacy black thong that concealed exactly _nothing_. She kicked her shiny club pants to a corner of the room, then quickly straddled Linda to kiss her again. Dan, still on the floor, didn't seem inclined to move at all, not with Maze's ass inches from his face. Tentatively, he touched her, running a finger under the side of her thong. Maze groaned into Linda's lips, freeing a hand to hold squeeze Dan's exploring hand. 

Chloe stood up, climbing off Ella, fanning herself with one hand, and turned to get another drink. Ella stretched contentedly. Lucifer stopped her on her slightly wobbly journey.

“Forgetting something?”

“Huh?”

Lucifer unhooked her belt, drawing it free. “Don’t forget half the point is to lose your clothing sooner or later.”

Chloe glanced down at him distractedly. “Oh! Hah. She’s a really good kisser.”

He grinned up at her. “That was lovely, by the way.”

“What?”

He raised an eyebrow. “You and Ella. You two would put that evidence room to good use.”

Chloe blushed. She would never consider taking this outside Lucifer’s apartment. The idea of Ella climbing her like a tree, though...she shook her head. “After Pierce, I’m never having sex in the evidence room again."

Lucifer sighed, “I could replace that memory with myself. Any time you want.”

“Thanks, but no. Naughty work sex is kind of ruined for me, I think.”

Dan looked like he was seriously considering initiating a three-way with Linda and Maze but Linda looked like she needed a breather. He did give Maze a pinch on the way back to his drink, rescuing it from the center table. Lucifer and Chloe's conversation finally filtered into his brain and he inhaled some of his drink. “Chlo’!? Really?”

Chloe huffed. “Bad decisions were made, okay? Do something to take my mind off it, please.”

Dan shrugged and pulled apart his shirt, tugging it free of his jeans. Ella wolf-whistled when he shed it, showing off his washboard abs and stupidly perfect tan. His fit waist had a well-defined crease on either side of his hips, plunging down below his belt, narrowing down in a suggested V.

Ella pulled off her socks. “Dude, your new nickname is officially ‘Detective _Damn_!’ Do you workout, like, all the time?”

Dan blushed a little and shrugged, self-conscious. He grabbed a cool damp cloth from a nearby bowl full of them, wiping his face, his skin red with well-earned irritation from nose to chin. The towels were even scented with something mild and citrusy.

Lucifer pointed at Ella. “I think you just volunteered yourself to be next, dear. Those jeans will make it quite a challenge. Maze, love, you can drop your panties too.”

Maze smacked her own ass, showing herself off. “I like them.”

Linda liked them too, her fingers playing with the straps.

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn’t ready to be next. She was ready to lose some actual clothes though.

Maze left Linda with a sucking pop on her neck, then turned toward Ella, who had a bit of a deer in headlights look about her. Dan and Chloe moved at the same time, but Dan was already closer. It had been a long time since high school shenanigans, but he scooped Ella up with ease, kissing her and moving her to straddle his waist. Ella echoed Linda’s playful squeak, wrapping her arms around his hard shoulders, and slowly moving her hips against him, her legs gripping him.

Chloe stood awkwardly for a second, a slight coil of weird jealousy pooling in her stomach. She was secretly impressed by his easy strength, even if Ella weighed next to nothing. She cocked her head and tickled Dan’s ribs. He broke the kiss, barking a laugh into Ella’s confused face. He quickly swung away from Chloe, but she was merciless, darting to tickle him until he had to put Ella down to defend himself. Once she figured out what was happening, Ella had tears of laughter running down her face, giggling furiously, not at all put out by the distraction.

Dan, losing his chance at outright winning this round, retaliated by tickling Chloe to the floor with a vengeance.

While Maze thought about an angle of attack on Ella, Lucifer swooped past her. In a blink he had Ella under him on the floor, whispering naughty things into her ear, and a hand walking toward her jean zipper. Ella carded her fingers through his black hair, wiping off her wet, tear-stained face with the other, torn between watching the vibrant cackling near them and listening to Lucifer’s low voice and breath curling lasciviously on her neck. She pulled him down against her, catching his lips in a hard, hungry kiss. His taller, long and lean body nearly covered her completely.

Chloe giggled and squirmed, trying to crawl away from Dan. He pursued her, digging into her ribs. The play escalated to ‘too much’ when she had to work harder to defend herself than retaliating. Her laughter turned painfully hysterical. Chloe suddenly had enough, yelling “SOCKS!”

Dan and everyone else immediately froze, save Linda who appeared to still be in puddle form. Dan ceased his tickle assault, sitting up on his knees and pulling back. “You okay, Chlo’?”

Chloe panted for breath, holding her ribs protectively while she lay on her back on the floor between couches. “Hoo, yeah, just need to catch my breath. My ribs are going to hurt like hell tomorrow. I’m okay.”

Dan folded his legs on the floor, hands under him, contrite and concerned. “You sure?”

Lucifer sat up as well, directing a look her way, but she waved him off too. “I forfeit this round. I need another drink.” She leaned up and kissed Dan lightly to show there were no hard feelings, but his body radiated nervous tension when her side hitched. “I’m okay, okay?” She took an extra moment to touch his face and she abruptly realized it was the first time they'd kissed since the divorce. He flushed as he realized it too. She snuck a look at Lucifer, who had sat up as well, giving Ella time to gather herself. Chloe kissed him again, then stood. 

Lucifer helped Ella stand. “Let’s all pause for a minute. Detective, take the penalty shot and remove something if you want. Not you, Daniel.” He gave Chloe a smile, but pointed at Dan roughly. ”On second thought, _everyone_ takes something off, except Daniel - yours is a single sock.”

He did so, eyeballing the Devil. “Why...?”

“It’s far more annoying than both on or off. Plus, it seems like suitable punishment.”

“Whatever happened to spanking?”

“For you, that’s hardly _punishment._ ”

Dan blushed a little, shifting on one bare foot and flinging a single sock across the room. “Where did ‘socks’ as a safe word come from, anyway?”

Chloe kicked out of her professional trousers, pulling her pink bra out of her blouse too for good measure, freeing her ribs and slingshotting it towards a pile of clothing. “Laundry day.”

Dan spent a gratifying amount of time with his eyes tracking up her legs. She was aware her thin white blouse didn’t really hide her hard nipples.

He remembered his question. “How’s that?”

She preened a little, headed to the bar. “You ever try matching socks for three different people? Our machine ate socks for breakfast. We had our chores back then, and yours wasn’t laundry. Bane of my existence.”

She helped herself to a damp towel and wiped her face, cooling her skin. Ella ditched her jeans, remaining in a loose, colorful t-shirt that said ‘The Devil Made Me Do It’ in sparkling red cursive letters with horns on the first ‘D’ and a curved tail on the end.

Lucifer performed a quick clean-up, gathering loose clothing and dumping all of it in one basket. He shucked his suit jacket, folding it over a bar chair. He peeked at Ella’s panties, a bare sliver of black below the edge of her shirt. “Spaceships?”

“X-wings.”

“They’re quite adorable, for cotton.” He then checked on Chloe, leaning in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close. Lucifer unsubtly squeezed her ass then ran one hand up inside her blouse, stopping on her ribs. She blushed for a second when she remembered everyone here just got an eyeful of her pink panties. As usual, Lucifer settled her nerves again, stroking her ribs. “May I?”

She kissed him back, a smile on her lips. “Mmm-hm.”

Nothing visible happened, but Chloe relaxed, melting into his long torso. He pulled up, his hands both on her low chest on either side.

“Better?”

Dan stopped close by to eyeball the two of them. “Okay?”

Lucifer answered. “Just some lingering muscle spasms, nothing serious. They would have stopped on their own before too long."

Chloe breathed deeply. On impulse, she let go of her Devil, reaching up to pull Dan in for a soft kiss as he stood nearby, Lucifer’s arms still around her. _Maybe the kissing rule wasn’t so bad after all._ “I’m fine. You didn’t break me.”

Dan looked relieved, accepting the quick kiss. He licked her lips and she allowed a deeper kiss. Lucifer simply watched them, ducking his head to kiss her neck since her lips weren't available, drawing another shiver out of her. Chloe wondered what they'd both be like, in bed, just the three of them.

Lucifer drew back and offered, “Perhaps it’s time to switch games?”

Ella, again behind the bar, made herself a margarita on the rocks from the supplies, rimming a glass in salt. “Strip poker?” She wiggled the drink at Chloe. “Want one?”

Linda waved a hand. “Maybe if you want to be the only person winning.”

She shrugged, grinning. “Not my fault if I have certain skills. And _why_ are the men still wearing pants?”

Chloe settled for a bottle of water, hugging Lucifer once more for good measure first. “Good question.”

Lucifer picked up a tequila bottle, palming shot glasses with long fingers. “‘Trousers,’ love. Good old-fashioned ‘Spin the bottle?’”

“You aren’t even really British. If I say ‘take off your Dad-be-damned pants,’ I expect to see them on the floor immediately and I do not want to hear any arguments.”

He opened his mouth.

“ _None.”_

Ella giggled, picking up prepared cut limes and table salt, kissing Chloe on the cheek on her way. “shots too?”

Lucifer collected himself. “It occurs to me that body shots could be more fun than just kissing.”

“How about a kiss _or_ a body shot? I’ll be wasted in three rounds.”

Dan selected an empty bottle from the bar. He did a double take. A dozen or so new black tubes with different shades of color indicators sat on the bar that he didn't recall noticing before. “What’s the pile of...what are those? Lipsticks? For?”

Lucifer took the empty bottle from him, giving him a quick kiss and placed the bottle on the glass coffee table. “You’ll find out. Gather ‘round.”

Maze did not appear to be impressed. “Really?”

“Never played, Maze? You’re first, then.”

“Sounds self-explanatory.” She gave it a twist, Linda eyeing her appreciatively. The glass bottle landed pointing at Ella.

Maze grabbed the salt, grinning and pushing Ella over on the couch, who took a lime wedge. Legs spread over Ella’s feet, Maze licked her thigh close to the panty line, salting her. She collected the thigh salt with judicious use of her licking tongue. Ella squirmed (but not really) under her mouth as Maze licked closer and closer to her panty line, making soft _mmmmm’s._  Maze pulled up at the very edge of her elastic, then abruptly sat up and took her shot, plucking the lime from Ella’s lips. She sat up again with a satisfied wicked smile and a smack of her lips. “Okay, I’m sold. Who’s next? Ella, is it your spin now?”

The short woman gasped from her prone position, skin flushed. “I…need a minute.”

Chloe pounced, spinning it. It landed on...Ella. “Just a kiss?”

Ella waved her over. Chloe leaned down, softly pecking Ella’s tart, lime-y lips. Ella kissed back, running her fingers through long blonde hair. She pulled Chloe down on top of her. This kiss burned with a little more passion, Ella taking a swipe at her teeth with her tongue. Chloe let her in, relaxing by degrees. By the end of the kiss, Chloe had moved her hands up Ella’s ribs, under her shirt. Her breasts found themselves responsive to Ella, seeking friction. They lay entangled until Chloe got up, blushing furiously. Chloe surprised herself, her panties now quite damp and hips pressed hard up against Ella’s softness.

Ella pushed up, somewhat slowly. “Damn, woman. Okay. My turn.”

It landed on Lucifer, who grinned brightly. She perked up. “Oh, idea!” She bounced up, grabbing a lipstick color off the bar, putting it on with quick, sure movements. She climbed into Lucifer’s lap, kissing him thoroughly, leaving behind a smear of bright red on his lips that smudged off the left corner of his mouth. One of his spread-fingered hands stroked the small of her back. She nipped the corner of his chin, licking his scruff. He pulled her hips against his, moving to hold her. She kissed the side of his face, leaving another clear lip mark.

Linda hauled ass and collected the other lipsticks, setting a few at each corner of the coffee table, then bounced back to her spot. “Go, do the thing!”

He grumbled but let Ella go, and she planted an extra kiss on his neck, sucking and leaving a third clear lip print behind then returned to her spot. He reached for the bottle. “I think that earns you another strip, dear.”

Mischievously, she echoed Chloe’s move and unhooked her bra from under her shirt, dropping it to the ground. It matched her underwear; cartoon X-Wings in hot pursuit of TIE Fighters.

Lucifer took his turn and the next spin landed on Dan, who nervously eyeballed the lipsticks. Lucifer didn’t hesitate, picking up a rich pink. He loomed over Dan, gleefully pushing him down on his back (Lucifer loved having multiple long couches), and poured a shot in the hollow of Dan’s stomach, salting his chest, resting a lime wedge on Dan’s left clavicle.

Dan shivered, holding Lucifer’s spread knees as he bent over, licking up the salt from over Dan’s heart, and sucking up the shot with a wet, sinful slurp and a low ' _delicious'_. Lucifer placed three more slow, sucking kisses low on Dan’s abdomen, ending just above the band on his trousers and leaving lip prints in pink, trailing the last of the color in a fading smudge. He went for his lime, biting Dan’s neck first, pressing low, nearly chest to chest.

Lucifer sucked on the lime with precision, then kissed him again, the bitter wedge still between them. Dan played with him for it, a low, masculine groan escaping him. He ran his fingers through Lucifer’s hair, bringing several black curls free of his styling efforts.

Dan pulled Lucifer’s shirt loose, tan fingers climbing up his solidly built back. He got the lime piece away from Lucifer, spitting it out and going back for an unimpeded kiss. He wrapped his arms tighter and dragged Lucifer’s hips hard against his own making them both moan into each other.

The girls clenched their thighs in unison.

Impatient now, Chloe yelled, “for the love of Dad, take something else off!”

Lucifer grinned at Dan, rising like a lion over him. “Well?”

Dan gamely took apart Lucifer’s belt with a metal click and rubbing leather, snaking it out of Lucifer’s trousers with a wonderful sound of materials rasping against each other and consequently hitting the ground. He attacked shirt buttons next, yanking the dress shirt open in front, sending at least one plastic button spinning across the room.

Someone passed him another lipstick. Dan took the encouragement and ran with it, sucking lip prints down Lucifer’s exposed chest, from collarbone to navel. Dan popped Lucifers trousers open, threading a palm into them, inside his boxers. His fist gripped.

Chloe became aware of fresh wetness collecting between her thighs. “ _Hhhhnng.” Was this what Lucifer felt when I kissed Ella? Fuck._

Lucifer’s hips moved, erect against the hand in his pants. “What’s that, love?”

Maze crossed her legs, growling approval.

“Fuck, I’m happy I can have multiple orgasms.”

Every woman in the room slipped their hands lower.

Lucifer climbed up Dan, edging closer.

Chloe was aware she had a fraction of a second before her brain and ovaries imploded.

Lucifer purred. “It would hardly be fair if I’m next, would it? The host should take care of his guests, not the other way around.”

Dan made a strangled sound. Chloe suddenly _really_ wanted to watch Dan do more naughty things to Lucifer.

Lucifer triumphantly stood and returned to his spot, before he got further, trousers undone but not falling off. “Daniel?”

“Hmm?” Right. He sat up, pants bulging very uncomfortably. Ella made a hungry noise.

Dan adjusted himself and took his turn. It went to Maze. His eyes ratcheted to her thong. She smiled with encouragement, voluntarily laying down. Dan nearly tripped over himself, juggling items. She leaned up enough to bite the lime from his hand, squeezing it just enough to drip a bit of juice down her chest.

Dan remembered to breathe, slapping on ruby lipstick, and salting her just above her thong. She lifted her hips, spreading her legs and pulling her lacy underthings down, not quite off her hips, not yet fully exposed. Dan took his shot, diving for her. He licked and sucked up the salt, pressing dark red kisses just above her pubic bone. Maze groaned and lifted her hips into him, yanking down her thong. Dan pressed his lips lower, greedily eating into her, lime forgotten.

She threaded her hands behind his head, keeping him there, while he lapped her with tequila on his breath. She rocked herself into his face, lipstick smeared above her waxed clean womanhood. Dan wrapped an arm under her, barely coming up for air, licking and sucking her clit.

Maze needed a little more than oral. Dan slipped in two fingers, seeking her sensitive g-spot. Chloe didn’t divorce him because he was inept. He twisted his hand, brushing the pads of his fingertips back and forth until he got the reaction he sought. Maze grunted, squeezing her legs against his ears. Dan licked into her, drawing her closer. Little gasps came out of her and Chloe watched, enraptured. Did she look like that? flushed and hot? Maze couldn't be easy to please, but Dan was doing it. 

He bent his fingers, rocking them into her with increasing speed and slickness. He didn’t stop until Maze came, shuddering under him with a hissing breath of pleasure. He found her pulse at the top of her entrance, holding his tongue to it for a moment longer, flicking to her spasms.

Dan stood, shucked his pants and threw them, pleased with himself, erection straining his boxer-briefs. Lucifer and _everyone_ else gave him a hungry look.

Maze turned on her side, thong wrapped around her knees and her center wet. “I’ll give you credit, I wasn’t expecting much from you,” she gestured for Dan to spin again. “I want to see how you follow that up.”

Lucifer cleared his throat. “I think that earns _everyone_ another chance to discard something.”

He shrugged all the way out of his dress shirt and dropped it, pressing hard up against his own trousers. Ella stood, now only in her shirt, and kicking off damp panties. Chloe threw her blouse off, leaving pink lacy panties - also damp. Linda followed suit, now down to nude thigh high stockings and black satin and lace garters and panties. She'd stepped out of her heels at some point.

Lucifer visibly swallowed. “I highly approve of your outfitting, Doctor. Silk stockings and garters should really come back in regular style.” He grinned wickedly. “They’re _so_ much fun to remove. Or leave on, for that matter.”

Linda smiled brightly, turning to show off her ass where the black fabric climbed up almost into her. The back panel of the set was sheer black lace only, revealing her skin where it wasn’t hidden by swirling lace patterns.

Maze made a grabby motion.

Linda picked up the bottle, stealing it from Dan, and setting it back down pointed at their Devil with a wicked smile. She raised an eyebrow in a way that resembled his own trademark sexy look. She crooked a finger at him while sitting and crossing her legs in a very ‘therapist’ pose.

Lucifer purred low in his throat and approached, prowling and cat-like. He kneeled, resting on his knees and toes. He pulled up the crossed leg, pinched off the front and back tabs that bit into silky elastic thigh bands.

Chloe made a mental note to buy some damn thigh-highs at the minimum.

Lucifer pulled the first stocking off with his teeth.

Maze growled.

Linda stopped breathing, bit her lip.

He pushed apart her thighs, repeating the process, complete with dipping his lips and snagging the edge of the second stocking high on the inside of her leg, leaving lipstick prints above her stockings. Lucifer reached to play with the dangling garter straps, pulling at them where they remained clipped to the lacy black belt.

She made a noise.

Lucifer mouthed them, slipping his hands up, thumbs edging into her panties.

Linda lifted her ass, and then - obliging her silent order -  he took _those_ off as well, biting into the damp fabric on her, using his tongue and lips to get a grip on the narrow crotch panel, pulling it back and off her legs.

Lucifer leaned up, kissing her, then simply returned to his spot. “Thank you, Doctor.”

Dan remembered to breathe and spun the bottle again. It landed on...himself. “What’s the rule for that?”

Lucifer’s wicked grin didn’t drop. “ _Everyone_ grab a lipstick.”

Dan’s smile went nervous. “Oh, crap. I think.”

He purred, standing. “I think you’re going to need a shower soon. Floor. Please.”

Dan hadn’t quite dropped to the floor when Ella pinned him on his back, wielding the salt shaker. The other girls weren’t far behind. Neither was Lucifer.

Chloe pulled off his remaining sock, kissing up his legs with burgundy lips. Linda took his right shoulder, Maze his left. Ella pulled her shirt off over her head, astride him naked. Lucifer helpfully poured another shot centered on his belly, drawing back to grab limes, dumping several on Dan’s chest.

He eyed Dan critically. “Well, what's not taken?” He kissed Dan from overhead, backward.

Salt went everywhere. Linda licked it off his right hand, swirling his palm with her tongue. She drank the shot off him, slurping it up and leaving peach-pink lipstick where she went. She skipped the lime, pulling the edge of his underwear down and sucking lipstick prints low - very low - into the defined ‘V’ of his hips.

Linda kissed the tip of his cock through the fabric, then moved her lips onto Ella. Maze heartily approved of this concept and repeated the sequence on the left, taking a shot from the bottle, adding her tongue to Ella.

Chloe nipped Ella’s ass, making her jump and groan.

Dan strained painfully against the only remaining fabric on his body. Against Lucifer’s lips, he grated out, “this is not _remotely_ fair.”

Lucifer kissed him around perfectly reasonable words, unzipping himself. “Well, Daniel, _you_ only get a couple of loads to blow. Is this how you want to do one?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“Ella, I take it you want to do the honors?”

Ella, being consumed by two women, made an incoherent, strangled sound, slipping her hands into Dan’s elastic band, pulling at it ineffectually.

Dan, sensing a moment to show off, lifted his hips, with Ella still on him, bucking upward and holding her up with his form alone. She gasped.

Lucifer offered her a condom, and she ripped it open. Chloe helpfully yanked off Dan’s boxer-briefs, and he lowered himself flat again. Ella lifted herself to get at Dan’s cock, holding herself up on her knees. Maze followed her hips up, tongue dipping into the revealed, wet, territory. Ella froze, groaning an _oh_ in response.

Linda’s mouth went the other direction, capturing him, blonde hair falling loosely around his hips in tickling tangles. She sucked him, tongue passing down the underside of his cock. She circled him with her fingers, dipping her mouth lower to his balls and kissing. He _moaned._

Chloe got up and returned with toys, lube, and a harness, feeling a bit out of her element. Watching Linda enthusiastically going down on her ex did strange things to her stomach.

Ella had difficulty, caught in the moment, but very much wanting something hard and filling deeply inside her.

Lucifer pulled up Linda, kissing her, giving Ella an opportunity to roll on the barrier, but she had to remove Maze. Chloe redirected her, teasing Maze with a vibrator, instantly drawing her attention. Linda switched targets, gripping Lucifer in his pants.

Maze was not easily distracted. She sucked hard on Ella’s clit, snagging the activated toy from Chloe and inserting it into herself slowly, sitting on her knees with a pleased moan. It was a type with a second stimulator that rested on more sensitive areas.

Ella lowered herself on Dan, finally, Maze slightly distracted. Lucifer repositioned Linda, straddling her on Dan’s face. He somehow got her moved so she could make out with Ella at the same time. A female tent of bodies quickly erected over Dan. He was only a little disappointed he couldn’t see anything. He got over it.

Chloe glanced around from behind Ella, but Lucifer signaled her to continue whatever she had planned. Leaving aside the harness, for now,  Chloe straddled Dan’s legs, touching Ella.

Ella rocked back, arched between Maze’ hot tongue, Linda’s hands running up and down her body and teasing her breasts, Dan’s bucking hips under her, Lucifer with one hand on her thigh and his other working Linda.

Maze held her toy in place with sheer muscle control. She licked through miles of lipstick smears to the bottom of Dan’s shaft and into Ella, who moaned delightfully into Linda.

Chloe handed over control of the various items, standing to deal with her own needs.

And Lucifer’s. Who for some Dadforsaken reason still had on the unbuttoned _trousers_.  

Chloe moved to him, tugging at her pink panties.

Lucifer kissed them, humming into her from the floor. “Are you feeling up for something for yourself yet?”

“Yes, for you to take those goddamn pants off.”

Several pairs of eyes drifted his way, but only for a second.

Ella arched, gasping into Linda. Ella's hands went from Dan's chest to Linda where she wasn't covered by Dan's mouth. Linda switched, parting her lips from Ella's mouth to her breasts.

Lucifer stood, inviting, and Chloe stripped him, dropping her underwear. She shoved him toward a couch, but Lucifer maneuvered them to the floor, pulling her down on himself.

A benefit of dating the Devil was no need for condoms.

She climbed on him, mirroring Ella. The frenzy of activity had her wondering what Lucifer looked like in place of Dan, covered in partners.

Then a hand combed her hair, and it wasn’t Lucifer’s. She froze, pulled out of the moment, half on him and half not. Her slightly tipsy haze vanished in a flash fire. “Uhm.”

Lucifer’s face quickly found hers. “You alright, love? Need to stop?”

She sat back, biting her lip. “Kinda?”

He stood carefully, pulling her up. “Couch?”

“Bed?”

Maze felt the change, looking back over her shoulder. Lucifer gave her a ‘keep going’ signal, settling down with Chloe in their bed. Lucifer’s posh apartment had no doors, but the standing stone decor and simple distance was good enough for Chloe. Maze rolled her eyes but happily kept the others distracted. She very much had her hopes pinned on getting a thorough ass pegging from Linda.

Maze sorted through the pile of toys and encouraged Dan to open his knees under Ella, thoroughly distracting him with a small, lubricated,  vibrator. More so than he already was, piled on by three naked women. He rocked up into Ella, breathing raggedly, his hands tight on her hips.

Chloe hugged Lucifer in bed, sitting on top of the covers, feeling his body and breath. “Hmm. Can I just pretend it’s just porn in the background? And I still have you all to myself? For now?” She bit her lip, not _really_ nervous, just shunted out of the moment. She had no qualms about potentially pissing everyone off by telling them to get lost if she felt she needed that. Right this second, all she just needed was a little space and distance.

He cupped her face gently. “Say the word and they’re out.”

“Just give me a few minutes, yeah? They don’t have to go.” She smiled, a little more certain. “Thanks, though. Right now I just want you.” her body rang with her need, ignoring the other presences in the next room. No doors in his place was a strange mix of blessing and curse.

He kissed her slowly, pushing her hair back away from her face. Between breaths, he touched her face and neck, softly. She hummed into him, responding. He kissed her like they weren’t already naked, just holding her. Like the night was theirs alone again. She stroked his face gently, being with him, focusing on his face and deep, dark eyes.

She felt her over-stimulated nerves calming. She drew back, pulling her finger over the lipstick smudge from Ella. She kissed over it, then kissed over the other lipstick marks, re-claiming him as her own, one at a time. She did it tenderly, without judgment or jealousy, just a simple act of renewal.

This was definitely not something that had ever happened at one of his wild parties before. Lucifer figured out her game, lying back and presenting more of his chest. Chloe pressed him down, kissing him softly, her long golden hair falling around his face and body.

He hummed under her, touched and bemused. He’s had everything from possessive to indifferent partners before, one night stands and even some repeat lovers - thousands and more in total. Not even he had been able to keep the tally straight over the centuries. Her act wasn’t possessive, nor greedy. Chloe just _was._ He was hers. If she decided to share him from time to time, as now, his heart was hers alone.

Chloe licked him, kissing down Lucifer’s abs, scooting backwards and down, further, teasing his happy trail. She swirled her tongue around him, tasting him. He urged her up, leaning back against the pillows. helping her in place. He looked at her like it was the first time again, him flush and poised just outside her, tenderly waiting for her to move first, to decide she was ready, both knowing and believing who he was.

She kissed him. Despite her hiccup earlier, she felt like she’d been ready, at least for him, for hours. Her heart thudded in her chest, and her nether regions _ached_ for him. She smiled into his mouth, into the kiss, settling herself on him with months of repeated practice. Lucifer sucked in his breath, and some of hers, scooping a long, well-toned arm under her ass to steady her.

She chased his tongue, gripping his hair with one hand tightly. He very much liked the extra sensitivity that came with being vulnerable to her. The light, carefully controlled pain when she pulled his hair _just enough_ or barely clawed his back enough to raise lines in his skin shot through him exquisitely.

As much as he hoped he’d get to try it out with the others, and her nearby, she was the one he wanted, _always_. Everything else was just cake - an indulgence.

Chloe had to admit he was right about one thing - she was self-lubed to the point of precipice from the build-up out in the living room. He pumped into her maybe a dozen times and she threw back her head in release, and she didn’t care if the whole neighborhood heard her.

Everyone else in the penthouse certainly did.

She became vaguely aware that Lucifer came with her, his emissions escaping her a little. Chloe collected her breath for a minute. Her center pulsed with post-orgasm spasms, leaving her more than a little short of breath. He was very pleased with himself, in spite of the short ride. She smiled, kissing him again, letting go of his hair. She moved off him, trailing her lips all the way down his body, sucking him past sensitivity, licking around and down him, swallowing her own scent and taste, until he groaned with the ‘too much’ low vocalization he made with her. She loved it.

Ella sat on the floor, elbows on her knees, eyes wide. “That was amazing.” She must have been there for several minutes.

Chloe’s body ran with tingles and pounding blood. She knew they wouldn’t go unobserved - the knowledge someone else also _enjoyed_ it was... Interesting information to file in her brain. She propped herself on one elbow, touching him lightly. “Yes. Yes, he is.”

“Damn. Thank you for sharing.”

Lucifer lay flat, preening.

Chloe peered back into the living area. “Where’s Dan?”

“In a happy place. Linda and Maze will be a few more minutes. Dude, why did you divorce him again?”

They looked out from the bed to the living area, where Linda appeared to be fucking the daylights out of Maze. Dan had sat up, looking a bit dazed.

Chloe gave her an arched eyebrow. “Because of reasons unrelated to his dick size.”

Ella considered this. “Oh, okay. Would you feel weird if I kept him around as a fuck buddy? I know it’s been a while since the divorce, but?”

Chloe crossed her legs next to Lucifer. “Uh. Sure. Yeah, go for it.”

“Oh! Uhm. Am I interrupting? Is that a weird question?”

Lucifer looked at Chloe. She nodded. He offered his hand and she climbed up, opposite Chloe. Ella flopped on the bed like it was a couch in front of a TV, kicking out her legs and leaning on some of Lucifer’s pillows. “Thanks for inviting me, by the way. This is way more fun than I thought it’d be. Not that you would lie about it, but I expected a lot more anxiety.”

Chloe grinned, touching his hair, threading her fingers through it. Jet black curls slipped between her knuckles. She felt good now, relaxed. There was nothing in her lizard brain yelling at her to kick Ella off the bed. She kissed his forehead. “So, everyone here has already seen you naked, huh?”

He lay back against his pillows, arms stretched languidly over his head. “A lot of people _outside_ of this place have too.”

“But I get to see you naked whenever I want.”

“Now, Detective, you’ve told me repeatedly I can’t just wander around naked through the precinct.”

“Okay, _almost_ as often I want. As long as you’re here.”

“You can absolutely watch me naked here when you’re at work, or should I turn off the webcams?”

She snorted, halting in her sexy kissing. “You’re kidding? Tell me you’re kidding.”

“Of course. I don’t use webcams anymore.”

She blinked. “They’re unplugged, right?”

“I think so, why?”

She sat up. “Because people can hack into those things.”

“Can’t just leave work at work, can you?” Ella teased. “It’s cool. I fixed Lucifer’s internet. His old webcams are in a box somewhere, there’s black tape over his laptop camera and his WiFi password is no longer ‘IAmTheDevil’.”

Chloe suddenly felt safer.

Ella craned her neck to regard Chloe’s fingers. “How did you get him to this point? That time we had screwed around he asked me not to touch his hair. Now he’s a pussy cat with you.”

Chloe raised her eyebrows. “Seriously?”

Lucifer leaned into her fingers, humming, very cat-like. “What? It takes me half a morning to do it up. Can’t have returned to the office looking like an unkempt ragamuffin.”

“You two did it at work?”

Ella blushed. “Crime scene.”

“Oh, my God.”

Lucifer groaned. “Dad would not have approved, I assure you. Me, corrupting sweet little innocent Ella?”

Ella laughed. “Dude. I haven’t been innocent in _years._ ” She reached up and joined Chloe in petting his hair.

“Whole different kind of innocent. _You_ took some time to come to terms with what I am.” He sank into the pillows a little, so they wouldn’t have to reach as high.

Ella smiled slyly. “You know, I think you owe me still.”

Chloe squinted across him at Ella.

Lucifer shifted. “Well, I suppose I could try to make it up to you. What did you have in mind?”

“I don’t know, maybe letting me see your wings? For real?”

“So you can all lose your minds and bow down in worship? I don’t think so. I can think of at _least_ one better reason for any of you to be on your knees in front of me.” He hunched in on himself a little, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ella sighed. “Hey, scoot down.”

“Hmmm?”

“Scoot.”

Bewildered, he did so, moving a foot or so away from the headboard, still stretched out. Ella folded her legs under her and rested his head down in her lap. She spread her fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp lightly. Ella dragged her hands through his curls, using light pressure.

Lucifer remained tense for a moment, then apparently decided she wasn’t going to eat him. “MMmm. That’s different.”

She moved to his temples, moving in circles. “You’ve _had_ actual massages before, haven’t you?” Ella tucked her knuckles under his head, digging into his neck.

“What for? I’m perfect. I don’t get sore muscles or cramps.”

Ella shook her head. She had her ponytail back up, and it tickled her bare shoulder. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you need a spa day, dude.” she dragged her nails along the top of his head and back, very lightly.

He looked back in her direction, dubious. “I don’t need facial masks either.”

“Just trust me. I’ll take you to my place. You and Chloe can do a day-long couples session. She, at least, will love it. I think you’d enjoy hot stone therapy.”

“Can’t say I disapprove of _this_ particular form of massage.” He tilted his head back, ears brushing her inner thighs. His shorter hairs on the back of his head tickled her legs.

“Well, the employees won’t be naked, but you will be. For the massage part.”  

Chloe resumed stroking his arm on her side. She hadn’t been to a spa in forever; it sounded nice, actually. As long as she remembered to tell Lucifer when he was and wasn’t allowed to be naked inside one. “I won’t make you get a manicure.”

He snorted at that. “ _Those_ I get. I might be almost always invulnerable, but I still have to shave and trim my nails. Go figure.”

Speaking of invulnerable...“You know, I don’t do that, the bowing thing. And you complain about _them_ being itchy all the time. You won’t even let Amenadiel help you when he’s around.”

He squirmed. “You’re a-”

“Don’t say it.”

He huffed. “Well?”

“I won’t be your excuse.”

He lay stiffly. “I’m the Devil. I don’t make excuses. I have _reasons_.”

Ella squirmed out from under his head, sitting to face him. “C’mon. Just a little? Bring ‘em out, like, a tiny bit.”

Lucifer sighed. “I reserve the right to throw blankets over you and drive you to the hospital if you go crazy.”

She _squeed_ , wiggling on her butt and crossing her arms over her knees, unheeding of her own nakedness or how much she was showing in this position. Her eyes shone.

He grunted. “I’m not a party favor. Or a child’s birthday celebration magician.”

She bit her lip, nodding. “Dude, I know. Just this once?”

“I assure you it won’t be ‘just this once’ after you see them. But I’m used to such promises.”

She wasn’t put off at all. “Other people have seen them by accident though, right?”

“From time to time,” he admitted, making a face. “The non-accidents are few and far between, and I prefer it that way. Damn things have a mind of their own, unfurling at the most inconvenient times.”

“How about during sex?”

Chloe peered at him, blue eyes flicking from his shoulders back to his face. “Yeah, what about during sex?”

“Detective! You know what happens when I regale you with sordid stories of this very bedroom. You tend to plug your ears and make bizarre blabbing sounds at me.”

Ella didn’t budge. “I’m guessing none of them freaked out too bad since you didn’t stop having casual sex, until Chloe?”

“Most of those exposed to true divinity - and no I’m not talking about my cock - thought...they were-well,”

“What?”

He winced. “Props.”

“What!?”

“One went off and joined a convent. Fortunately, they didn’t accept her, since...they thought she was crazy. She got therapy through a mutual friend and she’s much better now. It’s safe to say I permanently lost at least one club patron.”

Chloe smirked. “Yeah, and probably gained fifty new ones who wanted to fuck the guy with wings.”

Lucifer looked put out. “That’s not the point.”

“She and Dan are the only ones here who know about them but haven’t seen them. And they are very nice.”

Ella wiggled her butt again, biting her lip. “ _Pleeeeeeeease?_ I won’t even sex you up if you’re worried about it.”

Lucifer groaned, but sat up, back away from the headboard, leaving some space. “I don’t have _performance anxiety.”_

Ella grinned.

He muttered something, rolling his shoulders fractionally. Ella stopped breathing. He paused, eyeing her, a bare sliver of white visible on either side of his head. “Have you already gone catatonic?”

“Dude. No.” She breathed again. “Sorry. No worshipping I swear. Knees for other purposes only, promise.” Her eyes flicked down at his cock. “I still want that fuck, if Chloe is okay with it.”

The visible white feathers flicked, but he gave her an amused smirk. “Was Daniel not good enough?”

“Oh, no, Dan was great, really. My vag is really, really happy. I want you in my _ass_.”

The wings flew out with a gust of wind, startling all of them.

Lucifer shot the feathery appendages a glance as if in reprimand, then watched Ella closely.

Ella bounced in place, biting her tongue. Her boobs bounced nicely. She worked very, very hard to restrain her absolute glee, but wasn’t throwing herself off the bed, or bowing.

Chloe couldn’t help but be happy for her palpable joy.

Ella swallowed, her eyes running over individual shafts, but she didn’t get grabby.

Dan finally reappeared, drawn by the huge white flash of reflecting light off expansive wings. His skin was still flushed rosy and hair fell in utter disarray. Chloe thought it was kind of adorable. He stopped and stared at the huge white-covered limbs. “Huh.”

Lucifer cocked an eyebrow at him. “Articulate as always, Douche.”

Chloe patted the bed and Dan sat, watching the wings and nearly missing the edge of the bed entirely. Chloe grabbed his arm and righted him, patting him on the thigh. He sat a little awkwardly.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Graceful too.”

He crossed his legs at the end of the bed. “Should I...Uhm. Put some clothes on?”

The Devil gave him a wicked smile full of heat. “Only if you’re done for the evening. I do hope you’ve got at least one more in you, just in case none of the girls are interested in having a go with me.”

Dan’s light eyes lingered on Lucifer. He attempted to straighten his hair a little.

Chloe emulated Ella, sitting relaxed. Dan hadn’t exactly seen her naked _recently_ but ten years of marriage didn’t hide many secrets. Lucifer didn’t find it awkward, so she didn’t. Of course, _she_ wasn’t her boyfriend. Had he tried to invite one or more of the Brittany’s - she wouldn’t have been okay with that. Just because she didn’t have a reason to be jealous didn’t mean she wouldn’t be.

The others here though? Watching Lucifer fuck someone else with the wings out, well. That wasn’t an angle she got to witness before. She reconsidered his request to install a ceiling mirror over the bed. To be able to watch him from overhead - _them._

Lucifer sensed her change of mood, noticed her cheeks flushing pink.

He smirked. “Darling, are you having dirty thoughts?”

“What? Uh. Maybe.”

His shit-eating grin revealed white teeth. “You know by now you can tell me _anything._ ”

Ella looked at Chloe, putting her chin in her palm. “Spit it out, Decker.”

Even Dan bit his lip, curious but not drawing attention to himself. He had to be dying to ask about their personal sex life. He lived a large amount of time between wanting to know and definitely not.

After the Devil and Chloe started dating, she and Dan spent a good month fuming at one another. Dan, absolutely certain Lucifer was using her despite three years of friendship, stalked Lucifer at work until they had it out, explosively. Half her co-workers became curious onlookers and had to be soothed. Chloe had to keep up the ‘Ha, ha, Devil’ routine and sometimes it got tedious.  

Dan finally accepted Lucifer for who he was, but still couldn’t help being his protective self. He went to both Linda and an associate of hers separately, for grief counseling after Charlotte’s death. Amenadiel even passed a message or two from her, which helped him more than he wanted to admit openly.

And he never did want to lose Chloe as a friend, even if the marriage hadn’t quite worked between them. If Lucifer’s timing had worked out differently if he’d shown up when she and Dan still had a loving relationship-she hoped Lucifer would still be here in her life, if not this particular roller coaster.

Timing really was everything.

Chloe dropped her eyes from Lucifer’s, hedging. “Well...I’m just. Wondering, you know, how you look from behind.” She pulled on a loose lock of hair, chewing on it, looking at Ella, her face flaming red. “On top of you.”

She didn’t think Lucifer’s grin could have gotten wider, or his ego any more inflated. She was wrong. “Well, _I’m_ all for experimentation! Tonight’s certainly the night for it.”

Not that he didn’t earn the shit out of his reputation. Repeatedly. “With your wings out? I mean, some of the view might get blocked, but...”

Ella wore an expression somewhere between renewed arousal and incredulous. “I mean, you guys, have...?”

Dan ceased breathing.

Lucifer’s smile dropped, shooting another glare behind him. “Chloe _very_ much enjoys touching them mid-coitus. Once in a while she wants to be wrapped up in them entirely, but the heat build-up can get horrendous. I do have to remind her not to _manhandle_ my feathers like she’s a German pretzel maker.” He added the last with a slightly mock scowl. Chloe stuck her tongue out at him.

Ella chuckled, her gaze still roaming him. “This-” she gestured at him, “- is totally going into my spank bank.” She tilted her head. “Probably with Chloe involved. That was hot.”

He regarded her with puppy eyes. “You mean I wasn’t there already? Ella.”

“Oh, well, _you_ are, I just hadn’t thought about adding the wings. I didn’t know they would be so pretty.”

Dan shifted, “Er-“

Ella leaned over, startling him a little with a kiss and a wry smile. “Chill, dude. After tonight, you are too.” She rolled her eyes at his awkwardness. “Not adding wings to you though.” She stuck her tongue in her cheek and nodded. “Chloe, though. She’d be stupid hot with wings.”

Dan agreed.

Maze passed by then, stretching luxuriously and naked. She practically glowed. “I need a shower.” She eyed the wings, but kept moving. Her sexy swaying hips drew every eye in the room. And she moved like she knew it and loved it.

Linda slipped past too, stepping quickly after Maze, her breasts bouncing spectacularly. At some point, she’d retrieved her glasses, skipping by wearing only them. “Me too.” She dropped a harness and dildo at the foot of the bed on her way.

Chloe giggled. She turned Lucifer’s head toward her, kissing him.

She ignored his feathers for the moment and just stroked Lucifer with a light hand, caressing him. Her angel was hard again and slick with precum.

Ella made eyes at Chloe when she came up for air. She and Ella managed to climb past each other without stepping on anything, which was becoming more of a hazard by the second. Ella stopped in the middle to kiss her. “Mmm. You guys taste good.”

Chloe forgot she had her own flavors on her mouth, plus Lucifers. In spite of everything, she flushed red anyway.

Dan shifted again, not really sure where he could or should be. Lucifer picked up on it, reaching out and tugging his wrist with a renewed grin. Chloe was a big fan of those long arms herself.

Lucifer started a little bit when Ella gently sat with her back to him. He relaxed again, wrapping his long arms around her waist and pulling her up into his lap. He kissed the back of Ella’s ear and ran his hot tongue over her neck. “Hmmm. I think you desired something of me, darling?”

He shifted his hips, hard against her back, his lips moving down her neck with miniscule bites. A free hand snaked into Dan’s lap, sliding up the inside of his near leg.

Ella pulled one of his hands up to her face, kissing, then sucking on one of his fingers. She pressed against his chest, her back to his front. “I want your sweet feathered self to fuck me. Just like this.”

Lucifer’s deep laugh rumbled through them both. For sanitary purposes, and Ella possibly not being his last partner of the evening, Lucifer fished up a condom along with the lube, leaving it within reach. “I like a woman who knows what she wants.”

He held her up against his body with inherent supernatural strength, one-handed. Chloe kissed the side of his neck. Dan mouthed his ribs where they weren’t covered by Ella.

Ella lightly touched her own body, fingering herself, her other hand holding Lucifer’s over her breast, urging him to squeeze. He breathed into her neck, his scruff brushing up against her, biting a little harder into her shoulder, pressing but not cutting.

Nerves reacted up and down her body with each light drag of his teeth. She pushed her hips back, grinding on him. Lucifer let her move the way she wanted to, with increasing friction against her ass cheeks. He leaned back, more of his base sliding into contact. Somewhere in there, he had to let go, pinching a nipple and picking up lubrication.

Chloe took over the part Lucifer had to abandon, softly stimulating Ella with her lips and mouth. Chloe shifted to all fours, up on her knees with hands on Lucifers legs.

Linda came back, running her fingers lightly over Chloe’s spine, but nothing else. “That okay?”

Chloe made a muffled affirmative this time, her lips occupied. Linda kept up touching her lightly on the shoulders, upper arms, kissed her on the cheek and behind her ear lightly.

Dan ducked under a wing, getting behind Lucifer, who purred approval but watched him all the same. Dan carefully stroked the middle of Lucifer’s back, not touching the feathers. He leaned up, on his knees, to taste Lucifer’s neck. Resisting digging his hands into the inviting-looking downy softness, Dan kept his hands on skin, brushing down his sides to hips. Lucifer started to retract his wings, tense but relaxed when it became clear he wasn’t going to have to issue reprimands mid-sexual encounter.

Chloe wasn’t quite sure where Maze was, but she felt the presence return too. Maze licked her thigh, running her tongue up the back of her leg with hot, wet pressure. Chloe jumped, surprised. Chloe let go of Ella’s breast long enough to look back at the demon. Maze stood on her knees, between Chloe's’, folding her arms over Chloe’s butt, pressing her groin lightly up against the back of her thighs with a hungry smile. The sound of metal buckles clinking against one another at her side.

She inhaled sharply, swallowing hard. “Maze?”

Lucifer looked up, decidedly interested.

Maze threw her loose hair back, smoothing a single long finger up between Choe’s legs, coming to a rest just outside of her center on one side. “May I?” Chloe’s nerves reignited.

Her hard, clenching orgasm from Lucifer left her oddly ready again for something more. Apparently more partners equaled perpetual arousal. She felt herself coiling up again, the smell of sex in the air clogging her sinuses. “Yes.”

Linda pinched her hanging breasts. Chloe returned her attention to Ella, listening to the sounds of Maze strapping on her own personal harness. She’d dragged the toy box into the bedroom area at some point. Chloe squeezed her vaginal muscles in anticipation, slickness heating as the place Maze licked became cooler from the air.

Chloe felt a hand resting on her ass, while the other was busy pumping lube over the strap-on. She caught the motion out of the corner of her eye, tossing her hair back over her shoulder to get a better look. Maze’s hips pitched forward, her bright pink attachment glistening in the low bedroom lights. It was only a little bigger than Lucifer, with alien ridges.

Chloe accidently bit harder than she intended, her head tilted far to the side, making Ella gasp. She started to let go, but Ella grabbed her head, groaning. “No, that’s good.”

Lucifer had his hand under Ella, slipping a finger against her back entrance with light, slick stimulation. He had her raised up against his chest, her knees spread wide and supporting herself. Linda caught Ella’s lips, kissing her.

When Ella finally sank back onto Lucifer, him guiding her gently, she arched back as close as she could get to him, skin to skin, holding herself up slightly. She made a sound of gratification, leaning her head back to nuzzle Lucifer. He smiled into her with lidded eyes, a very Devilish grin of pleasure playing on his lips.

Lucifer rocked into her, flexing himself, pulsing from her entrance to his tip. Ella whined. “Fuck. You’re going to make my ass come.”

Lucifer’s eyebrows lifted against the side of her face. “You seem certain about that.”

She nodded against him. “Oh. Oh yes. I can tell.”

“You’re a naughty little forensic scientist, aren’t you?” He moved a hand down her hip, pinching her ass.

She inhaled sharply. “Oh, yeah.”

Lucifer moved his hips, rocking against her with precise motions.

“More.”

“More, what?”

Ella was not above asking or demanding what she wanted. “More, please, Lucifer.”

He braced her to hold her hips down while he fucked her ass. Linda helped, loose blonde waves pooling in their laps.

Ella turned her head further to try to kiss Lucifer. Straining, she managed the corner of his lips, breathing hard. He nibbled her ear. “What say we rearrange ourselves a little?”

Linda moved.

He guided Ella forward, temporarily pulling out until she resettled under him, her shorter form curled up with her elbows under her, her head only coming up under his chin. His blanketing body weight behind her needy tension made her heart pound in her chest. Wingtips fluttered in her peripheral vision, when she spared a thought to anything other than his friction fully inside her.

Ella became vaguely aware Dan got involved as well, Lucifer making delicious sounds over her. He leaned over, kissing Chloe with a smile on his face. She’d flipped, Maze had her on her back, her weight much different from Lucifer’s. She’d kissed a woman before but hadn’t been fucked by one. The strap-on filled her differently, the solid mass lacked the velvety feel of a hard cock, yet hit very different, pleasant spots inside her. Chloe hadn’t felt the need to masturbate in months, but it was very much like doing herself, minus the boobs in her face.

Lucifer’s mouth covered hers again, muffled groans between them. He shifted, making lovely gasping sounds, his skin glistening.

Ella clenched under him, “Oh.. Ah.. Luci-” She claimed her throbbing, crashing ass orgasm from him, pumping hard against his hips. He came again, throbbing with her, flexing, deliciously counterpoint to her timing, filling her within the confines of the barrier.

They lay together a moment longer, sticky, hot and covered in a sheen of sweat. Dan slowed, realizing Ella may need to extract herself.

Ella weakly twitched in the general direction of the shower.

Chloe came again around the same time. Her eyes slowly refocused, Maze up on her knees again with a well pleased expression.

Lucifer was panting himself. “Dearest? I think...Ella...needs some help.”

Chloe breathed again. Fuck.. that was. Yeah. She gathered up the puddle that was Ella and took her to the shower, deciding she needed one herself. Maze slapped her ass on the way.

Ella stood, completely spent, braced against the fancy tilework. Chloe scrubbed her, thinking about how much she loved her own Devil back washer. Ella, once she got her wits back, happily washed Chloe's back in exchange. They luxuriated in a soapy hug and simple kiss, Chloe just taking the moment to accept this as something that could be, maybe even should be, normal. In the moment, she got it. Lucifer didn’t want people all over him just out of pleasure for himself, but getting them to break boundaries. She was quite sure the sex was nice too.

She could see doing this again. Well, maybe not regular orgies, per se. But the whole just being with each other thing without social structure expectations. She dried Ella, who had started to recover. Ella spontaneously hugged Chloe again and it wasn’t weird, or sexual or anything. Okay, maybe Chloe wouldn’t get used to naked girl hugs overnight, but she could accept the appeal.

Chloe toweled her hair and idly wondered how many sets of bedsheets Lucifer burned through over the years. Thank Whatever he was as fastidious as he was lustful.

Whatever happy introspection ran around in her brain came to a screeching, hedonistic halt when she stepped back out of the bathroom.

Dan had his arms under Lucifers shoulders, breathing hard. She kind of forgot she left in mid-activity. The visual on returning would be seared into her brain forever. And _fuck_ if it wasn’t a fantastic visual.

Lucifer up on his knees, braced against Maze, eyes closed, Dan buried to the hilt in him, rocking with measured breaths. His arms moved to hold Maze’ legs up, wrapped around Lucifer’s waist.

She hadn’t seen Dan from this particular angle before either. They were gorgeous. Entangled, muscular bodies, sweat standing out on them. The wings forgotten, places limp and scraggly where they’d been rubbed hard, as much as Dan had apparently attempted to leave them alone. Lucifer may have simply forgotten to furl them up.

Maze lay under him on her back, toned calves up, flexible as a gymnast, Lucifer’s sculpted hips slapping into her ass.

Ella nearly plowed into her from behind, with a loaded, “Dude.”

Chloe agreed.

Maze grunted and kicked away, leaving Lucifer erect. She breathed hard, apparently done and achieving whatever she needed, collapsed on the bed. She twitched a little, sensitive.

Chloe climbed up, taking him in hand. Lucifer had a reputation for being able to communicate sex with eyes alone. This was not a power Chloe was immune to. He held her face, kissing her when he came, flowing hot over her fist, cum thickly pulsing as if he hadn’t already come a couple of times tonight and dripping over her wrist. Dan pumped until he ran out, himself, eyes closed and body clenched hard against Lucifer. He muttered something over and over that sounded vaguely like ‘ohmyLucigawd’.

Chloe kissed Lucifer a little longer, gripping him with a firm, pumping hand for as long as he could keep coming.

Dan and Lucifer assumed puddle form.

* * *

 

Lucifer scrubbed his hair clean again. Chloe put her hair up in a messy bun and washed his back, returning to the shower with him. He leaned to the water, not wanting to move overmuch.

She kissed his shoulders.  “You should let me fix those feathers. I owe you that much.”

“Sure, _now_ you feel bad about it. I’m the one who can’t scratch them.”

She scrubbed the washcloth along the middle of his back. Without the scars, she still knew where they came out. And she did feel a little bad. Just a little.

Then again, she had no idea what itchy feathers felt like.

“We can make you feel better, you know. I really don’t want you to be uncomfortable after all that.”

He turned in the water, kissing her lightly. “You sound like you had a good time.”

She tapped his nose with her finger. “No deflecting. You may not like your wings, but they _did_ save my life. Give me a chance to help you.” She nodded toward the bed. “Them too. Call it aftercare.”

“Been doing some internet sleuthing, Detective?”

“...maybe a little.”

He shook his wings out in front of the mirror, and they were a bit worse for wear. He couldn’t see his back where the erupted from his skin but he could certainly feel them. He shuddered.

Someone had, in fact, changed the sheets. Ella patted the bed when they emerged, damp and glowing. She sat back, reclining on his pillows, happily nude with her arms crossed over her head. Dan had cleaned up separately, snoozing next to Ella and appeared to be cuddling one of her legs. Linda seemed to be in a similar state, curled up on Maze at the other end of the bed.

Lucifer sat, sparing Ella an amused glance. She blew him a kiss.

He fluffed himself. “Chloe seems convinced you might be of assistance.”

“Oh?”

He looked back. She kissed his cheek. “He’s itchy.”

Ella raised an eyebrow.

Chloe turned him to face her, his back to Ella. He pulled in the wings slightly, a little defensive. She touched his chest. “It’ll be fine. Good, even.”

Dan cracked an eyelid when long feathers swiped over his skin. He must have fallen into a hard nap, because he startled from head to toe, jumping. He pulled himself up next to Ella, facing a wall of slightly distressed feathers.

Chloe softly ran her fingers through a front wing, watching him. He twitched, glancing back. “If any of you tug any loose, I won’t be nice about it.”

Ella settled, sitting up in her spot. “What do I do?” It took all of her willpower not to just dig in with both hands, for which Lucifer was grateful.

“Just...don’t pull on them.”

Ella extended her fingers, teeth gritted. She barely rested her fingers on the top edge in front of her, not even using any pressure. Her fingertips rose and fell fractionally, like she was petting a dying hamster.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, chuckling under his breath. “You can breathe too. That might be good.”

She twitched, lowering spread fingers, dipping the white feathers against the supporting flesh. He breathed out himself, allowing the wings to dip a little. He preferred to be more comfortable with this many naked people in his apartment, not self-conscious about his extra (unwanted) limbs.

Ella shifted her weight, her breasts barely touching feathers, her fingers dipped in a little more, until they found his bumpy skin full of thick shafts. The surface felt dry, maybe even a little chapped. “Hmm.”

He looked back again. “What now?”

“Do you have moisturizer?”

“There’s shea or cocoa butter around here somewhere. Coconut oil probably.”

Chloe tossed her a bottle of cocoa butter. Ella smeared it over her hands and slipped her fingers back in, under the layers.

Lucifer nearly collapsed on the spot with a groan. His dry skin soaked up the creamy lotion quickly.

Dan made grabby hands. Ella shrugged, her hands busy and not about to leave off until she needed more lotion. Dan leaned across and grabbed it. He started to pump some, but Ella hard whispered, “find the skin first.”

“Oh, right.” He re-oriented himself, crossing his legs. He felt down the wing, trying to mirror Ella, exploring first. Feathers parted, surprisingly warm on his hands. The soft points tickled his knuckles. “Okay.” Dan got a big dollop of creamy liquid and went back in.

Lucifer moaned again, closing his eyes. Dan startled a little but kept working, his strong hands burrowing into the hard upper edge with strange bones under the surface. He made a face. “This is not at all what I thought it would feel like.”

Ella growled. “Dude.”

Lucifer cracked an eye at him. It occurred to Dan it was probably the first time he’d ever seen Lucifer without any hair product or the ever-present eye makeup, having washed off in the shower.

Linda got free of Maze, crawling up opposite Chloe. She clued in on the work, and dug in with oiled fingers.

Maze, quite satisfied, leaned back and watched. He was used to humans crawling all over him, but not in this context. Had another celestial swooped down to help, she imagined he would have flatly refused, as he repeatedly turned down Amenadiel’s offer to help.

Lucifer wavered between annoyance at being subject to this kind of attention and enjoying it. Several quiet minutes passed with no feathers being crushed or yanked, and he allowed himself to close his eyes and simply sit.

Dan found one of his ‘spots’, stroking along the top edge near where it mounted. He groaned.

Lucifer started to lean back. “Sorry. Mmmm.. This...this is nice.” He sat up with legs crossed, holding himself upright by bracing his hands on his knees, leaning slightly one direction or another as a result of the amount of pressure being used.

Lucifer’s shoulders sank, responding to multiple hands and fingers. Ella dragged her hands through the center back feathers. He responded by arching slightly with an incoherent throaty sound. Dan joined her fingers to comb just after Ella, like a waterwheel of moving fingers. He arched further, all of his feathers fluffing out just a bit.

Lucifer hummed and sat still, eyes softly closed, just reacting a little to the different sensations, allowing himself to be directed. His heart and breathing slowed. Ever so softly, rows of shafts flexed out and settled again.

It reminded Chloe of hair standing on end. Goosebumps but with _actual_ feathers.

Ella shifted on her butt, getting all the way down to the wing nub and finally letting go. She hadn’t exactly groomed a huge bird before, but the feathers were all straight and lying flat and smooth. Dan finished up too, moving out of the way.

Lucifer started to lay back, Ella scrambling out of the way. The relaxed limbs hung limp at the tips. He folded them back in, carefully out of Chloe and Linda’s fingers. He flopped all the way back with a long sigh.

Chloe touched his side. “Okay?”

“That felt...too nice.”  

She stroked his ribs. “Okay.”

Dan sat again, looking at Chloe. She returned it, shaking her head.

He still looked confused, so she tilted her head at Maze, hoping that would help get the message through. It didn’t.

“Too nice?”

Lucifer frowned, defensive. “Very old memories. Leave it at that.”

Chloe pressed up against his side, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Let’s focus on the new ones.”

Ella scooted closer into cuddling range. Chloe waved her over, and she wrapped an arm across his chest, snuggling up close on his other side. Lucifer purred, making himself quite comfortable. He stretched out, about as relaxed as he could get. Being piled on by lovely and handsome humans was one of his favorite pastimes, after all.

He looked up at the ceiling. “Well, I have to admit _this_ has never been part of the process.”

Dan sat against the headboard. “No sex in, uhm, heaven?”

“All angels are my siblings, Daniel.”

“Oh!” He tried, and failed, to not sit awkwardly. Ella reached back blindly, grabbing his arm, pulling him in. Dan fell into the huge bed, pressed up against Ella.

This would absolutely not make work awkward come Monday.

Linda snickered. She moved to spoon Chloe, who glanced back at her. “What? I’m not going home tonight. And you’re comfy.”

Chloe couldn’t argue with that logic.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew.
> 
> Shout out to Just_Mad_Enough who deserves an award. And also sundaes.


End file.
